User talk:Phineasnferb
Removing comments Please do not remove comments on talk pages. It is against policy and if done several times with warning may result in a block. Thank you. The Flash {talk} 19:31, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Unnecessary categories Last warning As you can see by the sections below, you have been asked many times over the past two months to stop adding the "Phineas and Ferb" category to pages. You started doing this on April 25, 2009. I have also asked you why we need this category in the first place. You have not answered that question, and have continued to put this category in after we have asked you to stop. Since you seem to be ignoring this, here is your official notice: do not add this category to any more pages. Doing so will get you blocked. Vandalism doesn't have to be adding profanity or deleting everything in a page. A person who is a nuisance can become a vandal. You are at that point. You need to find better things to add to this wiki than edits that have to be immediately removed. — RRabbit42 05:01, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Category:Phineas and Ferb You've been adding a category of "Phineas and Ferb" to a lot of pages. Basically, that's going to cover every single page and picture in this Wiki. Is it really necessary to say a page is part of the Wiki when it already is? If your intent to to flag things that Phineas is involved in, and Ferb is involved in, as a team, then you really should have a "Phineas" category and a "Ferb" category. "Phineas and Ferb" refers to the show as a whole. — RRabbit42 20:13, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :I've been reviewing the changes from today. Looks like Zaggy1024 is thinking pretty much the same thing. So, before you go any further than the ones you did about an hour ago, please explain your reasoning for using this category. — RRabbit42 20:22, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::It's been almost a month since I first asked about this. Since there has been no answer to this question or the ones immediately below, this evening I'm going to do some housekeeping and get rid of these categories. — RRabbit42 14:35, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::This category is now gone from all pages. Before you add any more categories to pages, especially if they are new categories that haven't been used before, check with the other members to see if we really need them. — RRabbit42 03:33, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Categories Look, you've created several categories, all of which, I have to say, are useless, especially Category:Jgfighgifufghfg (which, btw, is just random spam, something not allowed here) Please stop these bad faith edits, as they are looking bad in the community's eyes. Thanks. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 21:24, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :I've deleted the page. :Phineasnferb, you're going a bit overboard on categorizing the pages. In fact, when you added the Garcia-Shapiro category to its own page, you caused it to create a never-ending loop. If you go to that page if you click on the + sign for the Garcia-Shapiro category, you see that it lists Garcia-Shapiro and Hispanic as sub-categories. You can keep clicking on the + and it will keep re-adding those two categories. :Please stop adding categories until we can figure out how to handle this better, and especially to determine if we really need a Phineas and Ferb category on a wiki that is entirely about Phineas and Ferb. — RRabbit42 23:48, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::I see that you've added the "Copyright" and "Browse" categories to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's page. What's the reasoning behind this? — RRabbit42 04:45, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::Still waiting to hear why we need a Phineas and Ferb category on a wiki that is dedicated to Phineas and Ferb. — RRabbit42 01:19, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Categories We've told you before to stop adding the "Phineas and Ferb" category. On a wiki about it, it is completely useless and unneeded. I therefore ask you again to stop adding them any further. The Flash {talk} 18:48, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Image Stop re-adding the small image of the Fireside Girls as flight attendants. The same image already exists and is larger. I would suggest actually listening to our reasons and our warning to you before you just disregard them - it's just gonna get you in trouble. The Flash {talk} 18:55, 12 June 2009 (UTC) HELLO Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please make sure you're '! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? Check out the FAQ. If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. You may also want to read through Manual of Style and . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :—Topher 06:24, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Phineas and Ferb Wiki!!! I'm looking forward to being apart of this!!!!!!It's going to be fun!!! :P :-Sweeting 08:24, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Googloplux Mall You recently created a page called Googloplux Mall about the Googolplex Mall. As you can see, we already have a page about the mall. Please check your spelling before creating new articles. Also, you should read the pages that are linked to in the first message on this page to try and familiarize yourself with our policies about how to name and write articles. —Topher 22:25, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Cheetah Girls thing at top When you uploaded a picture of Baljeet, you named the file "Cheetah Girls thing is up at the top" or something like that. Since this Wiki is for things relating to Phineas and Ferb, and it's just a coincidence that Disney decided to run that ad over the top of the picture, why didn't you give it a name that relates to Baljeet? Are you trying to make a connection between Phineas and Ferb and The Cheetah Girls? — RRabbit42 18:19, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I just like to give my picture files silly names. =) -User: Phineasnferb 15:31, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Why? Why do you like to name pictures silly names? Phineaslover1 19:00, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Let's Take a Quiz When you spelt Jerk De Soleil you spelt it wrong. -Phineaslover1 16:53, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :I fixed it, but you could have just as easily. — RRabbit42 01:32, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Re: WE LOVE TO PLAY! THANKS FOR THE RINGS CHARLES! Someone else in my family named the "A Hard Day's Knight" picture WE LOVE TO PLAY! etc. Phineaslover1 18:58, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Unnecessary page The Mithc's spaceship page you made is unnecessary for the website. Agreed? Phineaslover1 15:02, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Unnecessary Page I do not agree. This Wiki is about Phineas and Ferb things. So, it doesn't matter. Phineasnferb 13:18, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Unnecessary Page Well, it's an article that means nothing to this Wiki. (please don't comment back, for this is something I'm suggesting to you.) -Phineaslover1 13:23, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Look, I'm going to step in here; unless the article is fan fiction or a two-second thing, no article on the wiki is useless. Phineaslover, please do not tell a user that a valid page they make is useless; please review policy before you do to make sure that it is true. Thank you. The Flash {talk} 19:28, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Also, I understand you were trying to only suggest, but the way you handled it made it seem like you were demanding. The Flash {talk} 19:29, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Re:"The Flash" Nice new name. It's really just a thing to shorten your username or something along the lines. The Flash {talk} 00:04, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Taco Night page question Yes it's good for the website in case people don't know what Taco Night is. Poll time! The poll you are viewing is a poll about the Wikis I take part in. Which one do you want to take part in and/or like? The Mr. Men Show Wiki Pucca Fanon Wiki Webkinz Wiki VeggieTales Wiki Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki Poll time question Why did you decide to put up a poll? PhinLover 10:21, 11 July 2009 (UTC) FAs Please stop opposing FA nominations because they were "Already featured." Apparently, you don't understand it so I'll explain - AMs are done and over with. FAs are what we're doing now. Any article that has an AM tag up is allowed to be featured six months after it was an AM, which these articles have been. I'm saying this because you seem to be doing this a lot and it's wrong, so yeah, please stop and please understand. Thanks. The Flash {talk} 16:19, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Subscribing to the Tri-State Gazette Hi there, You just messaged me about subcribing to the "Tri-State Gazette". You can find the link to do that here: http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb_Wiki:Tri-State_Gazette/Subscribers Just add your name to there and you will be included in the list when the next edition of the newsletter comes out. BigNeerav 23:48, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 3 Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 4 Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 5 Tri-State Gazette Issue 6 Tri-State Gazette Issue 7 Tri-State Gazette Issue 8 Tri-State Gazette Issue 9 Tri-State Gazette Issue 10 Tri-State Gazette Issue 11 Tri-State Gazette Issue 12 Tri-State Gazette Issue 13 Tri-State Gazette Issue 14 Tri-State Gazette Issue 15 Tri-State Gazette Issue 16 Tri-State Gazette Issue 17